


The Road Through Mordor

by wallace_trust



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallace_trust/pseuds/wallace_trust
Summary: Captured by Orcs, Frodo and Sam struggle through Mordor disguised as soldiers of Sauron's army.





	The Road Through Mordor

Frodo and Sam are captured by the Orcs.


End file.
